


Have and Have Not (#177 Enemy)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [112]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have and Have Not (#177 Enemy)

She stalked down the hall towards him. There was no chance for a tactical retreat.

"How dare you?" She hissed at him.

Ian peered at Amita over the top of his sunglasses "I'm not your enemy Dr. Ramanajan."

"I spent years making Charlie into a decent boyfriend and you just think you can sweep in and-"

"That's where we're different. I didn't try to make him anything. I just let him be himself." Ian saw the slap coming and caught Amita's wrist. "You're young and you have cleavage. You can find someone else. I have neither. I just have Charlie."


End file.
